1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns radiant, pinpoint energy sources and especially the creation of pinpoint light targets used in optical metrology in the field of three-dimensional measurements with the assistance of theodolites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Any surface or volume that emits radiation represents a radiant energy source. This source is considered to be pinpoint if its size is extremely small in relation to the distance that separates it from the receiver or observer.
The implementation or manufacturing demands for the current systems require that the following compromise be abided by:
When the source is considered to be pinpoint, it has the disadvantage that it radiates only within an extremely small solid angle; increasing this solid angle requires increasing the size of the source such that it cannot be considered to be pinpoint any longer. This invention enables one to avoid these disadvantages.